1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a method and apparatus for displaying a group message.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the rapid development of mobile communication, portable terminal devices have become widely popular around the globe. A user of such device may now carry out audio/video calls and transmit/receive text messages, multimedia messages, and the like. In this regard, a user may transmit a short message (SM), a long message (LM), or a multimedia message (MM) to a plurality of target terminals.
Base stations or other apparatus in various communication systems may transmit or receive such messages to each other based on international or domestic standards. Therefore, terminal manufacturers or communication service providers use message formats that conform to these standards.
A user may want to transmit a message to various target terminals simultaneously. By way of example, a group member A may want to notify members B, C, and D of a time, location, and other related information of a meeting. In this instance, member A can transmit short messages using phone numbers T_B, T_C, and T_D of members B, C, and D respectively. This may be less burdensome than creating and transmitting a separate message to each phone number. In this regard, terminals now provide a group message function. A user can use the group message function to input a message once and transmit that message to various destination addresses simultaneously.
Furthermore, some terminals may store messages whose transmission failed and may display the stored messages in response to a request by the user. Some terminals support so-called conversational views in which the terminal displays transmitted and received messages with one destination phone number in a time sequence. However, using this type of conversational view with group messages may be difficult and tedious for a user to read.